


Jacket for a Dark Prince

by Inkribbon796



Series: Egotober 2019 [4]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkstache I guess, Egotober 2019, Gen, cute kids in oversized jackets, just a pair of dysfunctional super villains taking care of their illegally manufactured clone son, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Anti wants revenge so he stomps on over to pay Wilford a visit. In the process the glitch runs into Dark and the little prince of the crime world.





	Jacket for a Dark Prince

**Author's Note:**

> No Roman yet, he makes an appearance a bit later on. This also takes place before the first three stories.  
Hope you enjoy it.

-::- FIFTEEN YEARS EARLIER -::-

A glitchy green, black, white hole was kicked into the Void. A tattered shoe knocked its way through.

“Hey, geriatrics!” Anti yelled into the void. He was one of three individuals that could access the Void unaided. All he had to do was find Wilford and chew the glittery freak of nature out. He’d found that his coat had melted candy corn all over it and stuffed into every pocket. And even in the zipper.

Candy = Wilford.

It was obvious.

“Anti,” Dark hissed out, already sounding annoyed.

“Darkie,” Anti hissed back. “Where’s yer toy?”

Dark looked like he was about to start grinding his teeth. “Get out.”

“No,” Anti growled. “Barber Shop Singlet melted candy corn all o’er my coat and I’m going to murder him!”

“Tough,” Dark snarled. “I need him alive. He’s too useful.”

“Maybe fer a night, but I’m still killin’ ‘im, so step aside,” Anti threatened. “Fore I rip yer arm off and let yah sew it back on ye insufferable—”

“Da?” a little voice announced itself behind Dark.

Dark’s image suddenly began splitting and stuttering and his eyes darkened. “Move and inch, and there won’t be enough code left of you to make a calculator.”

“Yah want points for the old reference, you dinosaur,” Anti baited.

Dark felt a small hand on the back of his pants. “Da,” the call more urgent.

“I’m talking right now,” Dark warned.

“Tend to yer ankle biter,” Anti huffed. “I just want Wilford.”

“If you left your coat at the meeting, it was Remus,” Dark reported.

“What?” Anti stalled, his form glitching. “Prove it.”

“Wilford left five minute after you,” Dark answered. “That and I can’t control Remus to keep him from doing dumb things. That’s Deceit’s job, pick it up with him.”

Anti just stared at him. “I find out yer lyin’, the both of yous is dead an’ I’m droppin’ that snot rag off at CPS.”

“Try it,” Dark glared.

The glitch demon looked around him and Dark heard a little gasp as the boy behind.

“Aww, what’s wrong, don’t recognize me?” Anti layed on the glitching and the effects, Dark felt the boy behind him cling tighter to him.

“Anti,” Dark warned, his voice unnaturally calm.

“I’m not doing anything,” Anti voice returned to it’s semi-normality, he held his hands up. “All the work I went through to get that thing made for you? Might wanna take a look at the kid though.”

Dark glanced back, braced for a sudden attack from the demon in front of him. Dark saw a little curly black-haired kid with dark brown eyes and the biggest smile in a red-and-white striped suit jacket that was obviously made for someone almost three feet taller than him.

“Look,” the little boy cheered, as if he wasn’t in danger, lifting up his arms. “I’m gonna be on TV.”

“Yer letting Wilford raise yer kid?” Anti grinned. “Ne’er thought I’d see the day.”

“Drop it, Anti, this is all your fault anyway,” Dark rolled his eyes but picked the kid up.

“I expect payment in the form of blood sacrifices,” Anti grinned.

“Not on your life, you insufferable child,” Dark sneered. “I’m lucky the heroes chalked him up to a mass illusion.”

“We could make a second one, he’s a charming little brat,” Anti complimented. “No thanks to you, yer as ugly as sin an’ about as charming as a wet bag.”

“Keep pushing your luck, I can always hand him back to Wilford,” Dark reminded.

“Do it, I’d like ta knock yer face in, in front’a the kid,” Anti dared.

“Get out, go talk to Deceit about your coat,” Dark ordered. “Leave me alone unless you have another complaint.”

“Hey, Dark is there someone out there?” Wilford asked as he stepped out of what looked like a psychedelic fever dream.

“How is that kid not blind?” Anti grumbled.

“Bim, give him back the jacket,” Dark ordered the boy.

“But I want it,” Bim pouted.

Wilford snapped his fingers and the jacket immediately fit the small boy. Bim let out a cheer of excitement.

“He has to go into town,” Dark argued. “I’m not taking him out like this.”

Wilford rolled his eyes, “Spoil sport, check the inside of it.”

Dark checked the coat to find it had a reversible dark grey appearance. “Good enough. Have nice day, Wilford, Anti.”

“Jump in a ditch,” Anti told him, watching the two disappear from the Void, leaving him with Wilford.

“I need to go,” Wilford suddenly announced.

“Why?” Anti grinned.

“If Dark finds out how much sugar Bim’s hopped up on he’ll storm back in here,” Wilford revealed. “You didn’t see me.”

Then he disappeared in a puff of pink smoke, leaving Anti alone.

Anti smiled and glitched out into the real world to cause some more trouble, and to find Deceit’s little apprentices.


End file.
